Calamity
by Indecisive By Choice
Summary: All she meant to do was pay a simple visit to someone dear to her. But she never wanted it to be like this when things don't go according to plan. Multiple pairings.
1. Living Rooms and Friendly Fire

**A/N: Yes, I know, I should probably be writing Mother Knows Best, but I have too many ideas that I need to get out before they accidentally get jumbled and my fics start to bleed into one another and become an unintelligible mess.**

**Anyways, this is my first romance/drama/general for something such as SSB which is really weird since I never thought I'd write romance for this section, but the plot bunnies! They attacked me I tell you! Hopefully it's not horrible.**

**Do not complain about eventual pairings, and I'm keeping them quiet for my own reasons since I'm fickle and can change 'em in a heartbeat. I'll just say this much: There is no Zelda/Link, Samus/Marth, Roy/Peach, or any form of slash. So lovers that want to flame me, be gone. (But there's also no bashing so don't worry about that.)**

**Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

The living room in a castle was supposed to be lavishing and marvelous, filled with all sorts of brilliant objects and art that would adorn the room and catch a visitor's eyes the instant they entered. It was a room meant for the host to silently belittle and dazzle their guests by showing off all the extravagant items they own to prove their superiority.

Living rooms in castles weren't meant for gatherings like they were intended for.

Living rooms in castles were an accessory that was used exclusively to assert the owner's wealth and power.

But this very room in the castle was not. In fact, it was quite humble and gave off a homely and inviting atmosphere, like a living room was supposed to.

The den was decorated with trinkets of sentimental value; pictures, old gifts, family heirlooms, and such. There was a fire place that was filled with wood and a fire poker nearby to gently nurse the warm glow of the orange flames. In the corner was a bookcase filled with an assortment of novels from all types of genres and next to it was a big comfy armchair with an end table and lamp nearby to enjoy the book in comfort.

The only real eye-catching items of the room were the old grandfather clock and the portrait hung high above the fire place. But then again, it really wasn't a surprise; Princess Peach wasn't known to indulge herself in overly zealous items.

In the center of the room was a small coffee table with two overstuffed maroon couches on each side facing opposite each other. On the coffee table were three cups of tea and a small cake. Resting on the couches were the room's three occupants enjoying their traditional gathering.

"My," Peach began as she dabbed her lips with a napkin after taking a small sip of tea. "This place seems to get so slow, at times it feels like life has gone to a stand still." She stared at her two guests; Samus was fiddling with her hair and mumbled some unintelligible response in agreement and Zelda seemed more interested in breaking down her sliver of cake rather than eating it.

Peach sighed as set her tea down with a sharp clang and the two blondes snapped up with a sudden alertness.

Samus was the first to recover. "Well, that's life. Not everyday can be filled with adventure." She remarked.

Peach shook her head lightly in response. "No, that's not what I meant. I just mean nothing is happening in anybody's lives, not just ours."

Zelda blinked in confusion. It was one thing for Peach to say they had nothing news worthy in their lives, but everyone else? Peach generally had some sort of exciting info on their fellow smashers, since she could be such a gossipmonger at times.

"Really? You mean you've heard nothing?" Not that Zelda was curious, she didn't like snooping in other people's business, and she just doubted Peach hadn't heard anything at all. On the flip side, Zelda also hated being completely left out of the loop and being the last one to discover everything, so on occasion she did appreciate Peach's word of mouth.

Peach lightly tapped her tea cup with the spoon and nodded with a sigh. "Yup, the only remotely interesting thing I've heard all week was that Falcon's real name is Douglas Jay… or maybe it was Jay Douglas… and that he likes Samus, but that's not really a surprise…" Peach trailed off when Samus groaned loudly and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"For the last time, Falcon doesn't have a crush on me. We're just friends. And maybe the reason you haven't heard anything is because people have learned to keep their mouths shut." The bounty hunter snapped with a fierce edge in her voice. _'And they wonder why I dislike attending these gatherings sometimes.'_

Peach held up a finger and made a tsk-tsk motion. "Samus, Samus, Samus," she chided like a mother would to a child. "The walls have ears. And I'm sure Zelda can back me up with that statement."

Samus stared.

Zelda blinked.

Samus blinked.

Zelda stared.

"Huh?" Zelda finally asked completely puzzled by Peach's claim.

"Goodness Zelda, you can't tell me you don't hear half the things said in the mansion with those super sensitive ears of yours!" Peach explained.

"Well…" Truth be told, Zelda did hear things, lots of things, but she learned to drown out others' conversations long ago and what little she did hear she would try to forget. Again, the Hylian princess wasn't one to stick her nose where it didn't belong.

With a shake of her head she finally answered her fellow princess. "Not really, I mean, I suppose you could say I _hear_ them, but I pay no heed to their words."

Samus crossed her arms in satisfaction and wore a rather smug expression as she stared back at Peach. "That's right. Zelda here at least realizes eavesdropping is wrong."

Peach knitted her golden eyebrows together and wore a tight lipped frown in annoyance. "Samus dear, it's not eavesdropping if I just so happen to be nearby and just happen to overhear a conversation that they just happen to be having rather loudly." The princess huffed.

Samus rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that day. "Yes, so everything is one whole big, giant coincidence, every single damn time," She remarked sarcastically. "Regardless, the boys have no dirty laundry at the moment, just accept that Peach."

"Goddess!" Zelda gasped as she raised a gloved hand to her forehead. "I would hope not! Laundry day was yesterday; surely they couldn't have soiled their clothes that quickly!"

Samus cocked an eyebrow at the Hylian in amusement and Peach stared.

"Erm, Zelda?"

"…That was a figure of speech wasn't it?"

"Yeah…"

Zelda lightly cursed under her breath. She wasn't exactly familiar with the modern date phrases and sayings. Not that it was entirely her fault. Her naivety mainly stemmed from the fact that her world wasn't exactly modern and she had lived a rather sheltered and formal life within the walls of the castle of Hyrule.

Collectively, the three women sighed and wondered if the men were sharing an equally boring day as they have been.

* * *

"I will poke you with my sword! By God, I will!" Roy threatened as he clutched the hilt of his sword.

Link pulled his hat down over his eyes in embarrassment and wanted nothing more than to disappear. Ike's left eyebrow was twitching in annoyance but he paid no attention to the annoying redhead. Fox and Falco were caught between laughing and feeling sorry for the victim of Roy's annoyance.

It was nothing out of the ordinary; Roy was pestering someone in hopes of getting some sort of a reaction from a normally stoic smasher. The victim at that very moment was none other than Wolf.

Wolf was seated on the couch with his arms angrily crossed and glaring at Roy. Every time the redhead lifted his sword and became dangerously close to Wolf's personal space, the space animal would growl, bare his teeth, and raise a claw threateningly.

Occasionally, a fellow smasher would walk by with a sigh and a shake of the head feeling sorry for either Wolf – for being Roy's unfortunate target – or Roy – for being idiotic enough to bother Wolf of all people.

"Roy really, I think that's enough. Maybe it's time you leave him alone," Link finally spoke up from underneath the shield of his hat. '_Before he obliterates you,_' he silently added as an afterthought.

"No way, I wanna–!" Roy's response was sharply cut off however when the door slammed open and there stood Marth… looking completely and utterly furious.

"Hey Marth, how was your match?" Fox asked as the blue-haired prince stomped by.

"Well wouldn't you like to know!" A sneer accompanied Marth's curt reply.

Fox took a step back out of nervousness and gave a sheepish smile. "Whoa, there. I was just asking!" He added a small laugh as Marth proceeded to stare the vulpine down. Fox was suddenly grateful that his fur would cover the color in his cheeks as he felt blood rush to his face in embarrassment.

"You couldn't have lost that badly could you?" Ike inquired to save the vulpine from the wrath of Marth.

Wordlessly Marth unsnapped the bracelet that was used as a point keeper off his wrist and threw it at the mercenary.

Ike snatched it midair before it collided with his face and peered over at Marth's score. He had to bite down on his bottom lip to stop the smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Roy, on the other hand, wasn't blessed with a lot of self control. So as he peeked over Ike's shoulder and caught sight of the number he burst out in a laughing fit.

"Yo Foxie, come take a look at this," Falco called to his leader as he examined the score. Roy's reaction had intrigued the avian and he could see why the redhead was laughing so hard. "Looks like Marth ain't such top tier material now, ain't he?"

"Wow, that has got to be the absolute lowest score I've seen in a while," Fox said with a bit of awe. _'No wonder he's angry.'_

By the time Link had received the offending object he was nearly stunned into silence. "But – wha – how? How could you possibly get a score that bad?!"

Marth fists were close fisted and his jaw was clenched shut in fury. "Ganondorf… teammate… friendly fire… damn it all to hell!" He replied through gritted teeth.

Link's shoulders slumped in understanding and he raised a hand in understanding. "Ah, say no more. Bastard always was a dirty fighter when it came to teams. Especially when he's your own teammate. I think he does it for some personal satisfaction or something."

Ganondorf had a rather reliable reputation in terms of team battles with friendly fire. If someone dared went against his strategy, he would fight his own teammate and completely disregard the opposing team. He didn't care if it costs the match; it was just his way of showing whose boss and punishment to the poor teammate that dared defy him. Ganondorf would also gain satisfaction of giving his teammate an embarrassingly low score that would make anyone hang their head in shame.

Marth snatched the bracelet back and stomped off with a mutter of him being in the training room if anyone needed him. He paused briefly in front of Roy, whose uncontrollable chortling had reduced to low snickers, and considered kicking him, but opted not to out of the little self-control he had left.

When the irritated prince disappeared down the hall Ike finally said, "I didn't think a score of negative twenty-three was possible in a five minute match against Yoshi and the Ice Climbers, I guess I was wrong."

"Amen," Falco agreed.

* * *

She stared at the map in her hand looking completely perplexed. She hoped she hadn't gotten herself lost; that was the last thing she needed. She clicked her tongue in frustration as she tried to pinpoint her exact location and how much further she needed to travel.

She heard a neigh erupt from the creature behind her and she let out a small giggle as she felt him nuzzle against the side of her face. It opened its mouth and proceeded to try and get a clamp on the flimsy material that was the map.

"Hey!" She gasped and quickly pulled the material out of the hungry animal's reach and held up a finger. "You can't eat that!"

Returning her attention to the map she managed to pinpoint her location and found the trail she was required to take to reach her destination.

She mounted her Pegasus, grabbed onto the reins and urged him forward. She smiled to herself as they set off to their final destination: The Smash Mansion.

'_I shall see you again soon my lord,'_ she had thought to herself with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: Gah… I am always so bad at opening chapters to fics. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!! I wanted to fit like ten other things in but that would've been a massive overload of information and probably would've left me with little to write about in future chapters… Grr… Damn my small attention span!**

**So who is the woman at the end? Well, I kept her generic for the suspense, so we shall find out next chapter who she is! Although if anyone can somehow magically land a correct guess, they deserve mad kudos.**

**Apologies for lack of drama. Honestly, drama isn't my forte in a sense that I can't plunge directly into it in the beginning of a story and I just build it up overtime. So should I change the category to General instead?**

**Reviews/Constructive criticism is always appreciated! –Hands out virtual cookies–**

**Self-Critique: Could've been better in one too many ways that I won't even bother listing due to spoilers.**


	2. Blue

**A/N: Yay an update! First, I'd like to thank my reviewers of chapter one! You guys motivate me so much and I'm happy that people actually enjoy it, plus I get a nice warm and fuzzy feeling that makes me smile for an idiot for about a half-hour (what can I say, I'm easily pleased.)**

**And so I bring you chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

Blue.

The color just seemed to dominate her thoughts lately. She would pick the color out from high up in the stands across the battlefield and her eyes followed him as he would gracefully maneuver around the stage.

She would watch him as he would sit around his friends and silently listen to their conversations and occasionally add his own input. She could read his mannerisms so well and could tell what he was feeling.

When he was bored he would rest his cheek in the palm of his hand and would stare in some general direction through half-lidded eyes and nod half-heartedly if someone would address him.

A wrinkle of the nose and furrowed eyebrows meant irritation, but he would only reveal it for a brief second before returning to his usual serious expression.

Interest resulted in a quick flash of his cerulean eyes and a sudden alertness in his posture.

A clenched jaw, crossed arms, and a leering glare were products of anger.

Confused? He would run a hand through his hair and give a lopsided grin… although this was an expression rarely seen.

A wistful sigh escaped her soft lips as she continued to observe him across the room. It was almost as if just looking at him was her first priority. _'If only I could just–!'_

"Zelda?" A soft voice interrupted the Hylian's thoughts.

She raised her head and looked at Peach. The Princess of the Mushroom kingdom wore an expression that was somewhere in between amused and perplexed. "Yes Peach?" Zelda replied.

"You're staring again," the princess pointed out flatly.

"Oh," Zelda felt her cheeks explode with heat and color. She had been caught in the act and was embarrassed by her actions. It was unladylike to stare. She didn't mean to, it just sort of happened. She didn't reply and merely bowed her head down in abashment.

"You call that _staring?_" Samus interjected with a slight hint of amusement. "More like ogling. I mean really Zelda, you looked all spaced out with your eyes glazed over and your mouth hung open. I was wondering when you were going to start drooling," the bounty hunter teased with a small smile.

Zelda felt her face grow even hotter and felt herself wishing that her hair would fall over her face and create a curtain to hide her blush from the two blondes.

"Samus," Peach chided with a stern tone. "That's not true. Zelda dear, don't worry about it, it wasn't nearly that bad… although, I must ask, what were you looking at?" She asked as her eyes lit up with curiosity.

"Ah, it was nothing," Zelda muttered as her eyes quickly darted in his direction – he was listening intently on some retelling of a recent match – before anyone noticed. "I was just preoccupied with some thoughts."

Peach raised an eyebrow in question but bought her story for the time being. She didn't doubt that there was more to Zelda's answer than she let on, nobody stares that intensely for such a long period of time, nor do they do it repeatedly.

Samus yawned and rose to her feet – the three of them had been relaxing in the Smash Mansion's lounge – and stretched briefly. "Well, I'm bored, so I'm going to find out what those boys are up to," she explained as she turned her back to the two royals. She paused mid-step and glanced over her shoulder and added, "Care to join me?" It was only polite she at least extend an invitation.

Zelda smiled softly and rose to her feet accepting the invite. She brushed off her gown and raised a delicate hand to her face hoping her fierce blush had left. Peach shook her head and explained that she had other matters to attend to.

And with that, the bounty hunter and Hylian walked across the room to where the guys were seated.

Pit and Roy were seated in one couch excitedly yapping away about one thing or another and using their excited wild movement to illustrate certain things. At one point, Roy's spastic gestures got out of control and his fist accidentally collided with Falco who was seated beside him.

Falco's temper immediately flared up and he swore loudly while clutching his beak in slight pain. He probably would've socked Roy in the jaw had Fox and Marth not stopped him with their cold threatening glares.

Ike, as per usual, wore an uninterested expression that completed his nonchalant manner. He looked like he was dragged here against his will and would rather be anywhere else at the moment. But then again, he always looked like that, so who really knew what he was thinking.

Upon catching sight of the girls, Link immediately scooted over to make more room. Zelda smiled at the blonde as she took her seat while Samus settled for the armrest next to Captain Falcon.

Link glanced over at Zelda and did a double take. Her face was an unhealthy shade of red. When Link commented on it her eyes had widened and lips parted slightly in shock. Quickly a gloved hand flew to the bottom half of her face trying to conceal the blush. She brushed Link's comment off with a slight wave of her free hand and gave a muffled response that she had just been feeling under the weather.

Which in retrospect wasn't the wisest choice of words for Link grew concerned for his friend and insist she at least go rest and with her constant protesting it brought much unwanted attention to the two Hylians. Zelda could feel everyone's eyes boring into her, especially his. Why did he have to see her like this, when she wasn't her usual composed self of all times, she lamented as her face seemed to only turn even more scarlet. Zelda wished something would happen as a distraction and save her from all these stares.

Her wish was fulfilled in the form of Marth.

The Prince of Altea rose to his feet with an annoyed sigh and all eyes were suddenly glued to him.

"Where ya going Marthy boy?" Captain Falcon asked as the blue haired prince had wordlessly turned on his heel and walked away.

Without even looking over his shoulder Marth replied, "Master Hand has requested my presence in his office."

Falco cracked a malicious grin. "I'll bet it's so he can break it to you that he kicked you out of top tier after your pitiful match with Ganondorf from earlier today."

Marth came to an abrupt halt upon hearing the arrogant and cocky pilot's remark. He had calmed down considerably after spending an hour in the training room, but still, his pride was hurt and the wound remained fresh and open, so his fury by no means had been completely dispersed.

Even though Marth had managed to get a grip on his temper and remained his cool, clam, and collected exterior, deep down inside he was shaken with anger and longed for nothing more then to kick the avian around a few times.

"I highly doubt that," He replied coolly. "I have most definitely proven my worth to be considered top tier."

Falco snorted and crossed his arms, "Yeah well, I did to, and look at me now. Relocated to the top of middle tier. If I can get dropped, you can too."

"Did you ever consider the fact that you were moved because you were never that amazing to being with?" Came Marth's biting reply.

Everyone drew in a long sharp breath, anxiously waiting for what would happen next.

In the blink of an eye Fox was restraining a raging Falco that seemed hell bent on pummeling the Prince.

"Let me go Fox! I'll show that pretty boy who's better!" the avian screeched as he tried to close the distance between him and Marth – who remained to maintain a passive face – but Fox struggled to keep a strong hold on his teammate.

"Oh really?" Marth asked sarcastically as he raised an eyebrow in mock-interest. "Because if memory serves me right, you tried that a week ago in an official battle and lost… quite miserably I must add."

"I'm going to kill you Marth!" Falco thrashed even harder in his commander's grip.

"Falco get a hold of yourself and calm down!" Fox barked at the bird and struggled even harder to keep Falco from breaking free.

"Nobody insults Falco Lombardi and gets off scott free!"

"Falco, if you don't calm down right this instant, the second we get home I'm assigning you on an endless amount of missions with Slippy as your partner!" Fox threatened.

As if those were the magic words, Falco's body stopped moving about wildly and he had practically collapsed to the floor. He wouldn't put it past Fox to carry out his threat that would drive the avian insane. Falco had no desire to deal with Slippy and his incompetence on a mission as his partner. Just thinking about it gave him the shudders.

Marth took the opportunity to make his swift and silent departure down the corridors towards Master Hand's office.

Pit, who had never witnessed Falco's anger till now, was frightened and he silently prayed to Palutena that he never had to fight against him. Roy on the other hand wore an expression of mirth; the young lord was so used to getting the brunt of the pilot's anger – granted, most of the time he was the cause too – that it never even fazed him anymore.

After a moment of silence and recuperating from watching the sudden outburst between Marth and Falco, Captain Falcon and Samus left after she had accepted his invitation to cruise around in the Blue Falcon, while Zelda and Link left to take a nice walk around the mansion's grounds.

Suddenly, Sonic burst in and ran over to the remaining five smashers at breakneck speed.

"Hey guys," Sonic began excitedly as he hopped from foot to foot. "Lucario and Mewtwo are having another showdown to prove who's better!" And without another word the speedy hedgehog dashed off as if that was his invite.

Fox blinked. "Well, it could be interesting I suppose," he mused to himself. "C'mon Falco, let's go watch." The vulpine grabbed the still stunned into silence avian by the collar and dragged him off much like Diddy Kong had when they were in the jungle.

"Slippy… eternal missions… mental suffering… too much incompetence…" Falco murmured to himself with a slight twitch in his eye as he was dragged away.

Fox paused before calling over his shoulder, "You coming Ike?"

The blue-haired mercenary grunted, "I'd rather not." Ike much preferred to be left alone.

"Okay then," Fox let out a small laugh before adding, "Have fun with Pit and Roy."

Ike's deep blue eyes darted to the angel and lord, and then darted to the direction of the two pilots. All of sudden he didn't mind going with them. Ike bolted to his feet and chased after them with a call for Fox to wait up.

Pit frowned and looked at Roy who remained unfazed with his wide ear-to-ear grin. "Well, that was rude." The angel stated.

"Ah, who cares?" Roy replied with a flick of his wrist. He began to scratch his chin in thought of wondering what to do. After a moment of silence the redhead snapped his fingers. "I've got it!"

'_Got what?' _Pit wondered.

"C'mon Pit! I'll show you where Master Hand stashes all his records!" The young lord seized the angel by the arm and began to gently drag him off Palutena knows where.

"Wait, what? Hey, hold on a second Roy – GAH!"

* * *

Fox immediately dropped Falco in annoyance (who responded with some incoherent mumblings of going insane about "Arwings" and "Slippy" and "Barrel Rolls") as he stared at Lucario and Mewtwo.

Sonic had failed to mention that their so called epic showdown was a battle of wits using tactical board games.

Specifically chess and checkers.

"I hate that blue little fuzzy annoying – what the hell is Sonic anyways?!" Ike snapped, feeling highly irate.

"A hedgehog… a very dead one next time I see him," Fox answered.

"_Would you two keep it down!" _The combined sharp voices of Lucario and Mewtwo pierced the air.

Ike complied to their demands – but not before giving them a glare – and silently plopped down on the couch with his eyebrows knitted into a deep scowl and his arms crossed angrily. _'At least it's quiet.'_

Fox also sat down with a bored look and left Falco on the ground. He figured it was best to leave the incapacitated pilot on the ground, he wasn't bothering anyone nor was he going anywhere.

It was Mewtwo's turn. Then Lucario's. Then Mewtwo's. Then Mewtwo's again. It was quite dull and monotonous. Fox felt like clawing his way out of his skin; at least that would've been more exciting.

He wished the two Pokemon had an actual physical brawl. It would've been far more exhilarating and interesting than this turn based game. But alas, Master Hand had made it clear that fighting outside the battlefields was forbidden, and nobody would dare disobey Master Hand unless one was searching for severe punishment.

That was part of the reason Fox had to be around Falco most of the time. The pilot had a knack for picking fights when angered and Fox had to constantly hold him back from doing anything rash, reckless, or stupid. It was frustrating to say the least since Falco was completely aware of these rules but he constantly pushed his luck, maybe if he just had a little more amount of self control over his temper and biting attitude then Fox could let the avian wander off and do as he pleased. But the chances of that is the day he and Wolf get along.

* * *

She landed her Pegasus on the mansion grounds and gracefully descended from the creature's back. Her cerulean orbs scanned the peaceful scenery; there wasn't a soul in sight. She concluded that everyone had to be inside.

Brushing her blue fringe out of her eyes she grabbed the reins of her Pegasus and led him over to a secluded section of the grounds. With an affectionate pat to the Pegasus's cheek she commanded him to stay and turned on her heel.

She only took a few steps before she heard the steady clip-clop of hooves behind her. She turned around sharply with her hands on her hips and a small frown.

"No, I told you to stay," She chided for the second time that day. The horse-like animal neighed and affectionately nipped at her clothes in response. She giggled softly as he nuzzled her face shortly after.

"Now, I want you to stay this time. You can't follow me in alright?" She told him as she looked him sharply in the eye. She got an understanding snort in response.

When she reached the front door of the mansion (more of a vast arch really) she noticed it was already slightly ajar. She peeked her head in and blinked as she looked down the hallway entrance. It was empty.

She shrugged figuring there was no harm letting herself in – the door was already open after all – and walked down the corridor looking for the man she came to see. She may not have been there very long but every time she poked her head in some room she would always find some strange characters lurking in it.

In one room she spotted five small children lying in front of some sort of screen that was flashing various images. All of the children's eyes were glued to the screen, mesmerized by whatever was flashing. She was slightly attracted to it herself, never seeing such a device in her life, but she shook it off reminding herself of her reason for being here. Her curiosity could be dealt with later.

Another room emitted some sort of indistinguishable distinct odor that made her wrinkle her nose in disgust. In it was some kid that was surrounded by animals that she had never seen in her life. One was definitely a dragon, she gathered that much, while another bore some semblance to a turtle. The other three though had completely puzzled her.

Many strange creatures followed. A strange pink puffball and dinosaur-like creature were spotted in the kitchen inhaling food at an incredible rate. She saw another creature that seemed to be a cross between a dragon and a turtle arguing with a giant penguin – was it wearing clothes? – and a man of massive stature that just sent shivers down her spine just from this strange evil aurora he gave off.

'_What kind of tournament is my Lord competing in?'_ She found herself questioning.

Thankfully none of the residents had spotted her since all were too busy wrapped up in their actions and she would just merely peek through the entryway for a few seconds before swiftly leaving.

Just about when she was going to give up, she poked around in one last room and nearly leaped for joy when she caught sight of the back of a human with blue hair seated comfortably on the couch. She completely disregarded everyone else's presence as she entered the room stealthily so could sneak up on him.

She was only a few feet away and everyone was completely unaware of her presence due to them being concentrated on some board game between some humanoid cat and dog. She felt her heart flutter with anticipation; it has been so long since she had been this close to him. She felt her breathing become uneven and it nearly got caught in her throat but she managed to control herself… heavy breathing wasn't exactly sneaky.

With a wide beam she shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck with a loud cry. "My Lord Marth I've finally found you!" She felt him stiffen in response and let out a yelp.

"Who the hell are you?!" Funny, she never recalled Marth having such a deep voice… or being so informal for that matter.

She slowly opened her eyes and stared at the man she was embracing. A pair of deep sapphire orbs stared back with a look of irritation and confusion. He was most definitely not her lord.

There was never a more appropriate time to use the phrase "oh shit" but now. She felt all eyes of the occupants of the room on her and the man – whom she hadn't released just yet because her body was in far too much of a state of shock and humiliation to even register the movement she commanded.

Needless to say, Sheeda could feel all the blood rush to her cheeks and her scarlet face rivaled her own outfit.

* * *

**A/N: Dun-dun-dun. I was actually rather satisfied with this chapter. Poor Sheeda… better luck next time.**

**Wow, I'm rather mean to Falco aren't I? But I love Falco, I just think he's quick tempered and has a slight attitude is all. –Huggles Falco- But I'm kinda mean to Roy too O.o Not that I intend to, I just believe Roy is a bit on the immature side since he's young and has an explosive personality; it's not that nobody likes him, he's just overbearing and tiresome.**

**Anyways, you know the drill. Reviews/constructive criticism are always welcomed!**

**Self-Critique: I use fillers way too much…**


	3. Absentmindedness and Nostalgia

**A/N: 'Nother chapter yes! **

**Apologies for late update, been playing FR: PoR and kept resetting like five bazillion times cause I either kept unintentionally getting someone killed –Damn you BK in Chapter 11– or Ike and Titania kept sucking all the exp up (which is bad since I had maxed Ike since chapter 7 and Titania is just a meh unit in general while nobody else besides Boyd promoted in my game) **

**Hmm, I've been getting questions about pairings, but like I said before, I'm keeping it a secret and to myself mainly for suspense and because nothing is set in stone as of yet (like I said, I'm fickle).**

**Anyways, enough of my messing with your heads. I fixed a few errors in chapter two (mainly two spelling errors, one of which I called Marth Math oops and where I wrote The Mewtwo rather than Then Mewtwo, both of which I found quite humorous considering the placement.) and am in the process of fixing the stupid grammar mistakes in chapter one.**

**Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to their respectful owners….**

* * *

Absentmindedness.

That was the only way to describe Sheeda's blunder. She wanted to kick herself for becoming so excited with the thought that he was Marth that she had absentmindedly embraced this stranger. Her emotions had clearly blinded her rational thought process and due to that she made a stupid and humiliating mistake.

Sheeda realized, if she had just taken the time, she would've noticed in a fraction of a second that this man wasn't Marth. His hair was a darker shade of blue and completely unruly even with the futile attempt to tame the mess with a headband. He didn't carry that air of royalty and sophistication that Marth constantly had around him. The stranger's stature was taller than Marth's, not vastly, but enough. She felt that his body was limber with taut muscles, unlike Marth's form that was delicate but lithe to compliment his graceful style.

Sheeda's mind was reeling a mile a minute. Her body was still unresponsive of her mental commands to detach herself from her not-lord. _'Stay still! Pull back! Lean in! Why hasn't he pulled away yet?!'_

The last thought stuck in Sheeda's head for a second. Why hadn't he said anything or even moved? As she stared into his wide-eyed cobalt eyes, she came to the conclusion that he was in a similar state of shock where his body was being equally unresponsive and incorporative. She blushed even more – if that was possible – and inhaled sharply.

And she noticed something that caught her off guard.

He had a slightly musky scent, but oddly it wasn't entirely unpleasant. In fact, the man smelled vaguely of pine forests and cedar wood with a hint of leather.

Either way, regardless of the man's differences to Marth, she suddenly became aware of all the pairs of eyes on her.

* * *

Fox was seated next to the swordsman, jaw gapping open at the red faced woman and the unvoiced and unanswered question lingered in the air, 'Do you know her?'

Falco's head snapped up to find out what all the commotion was when he heard Ike's yelp.

Mewtwo and Lucario were giving the pair a cold indifferent look as if silently commanding them to take their human business elsewhere and away from them, it was distracting and rude after all.

Ike merely stared back at the strange woman who refused to let go of him for whatever reason. She was lucky he didn't throw her off of him as a reflex that he had grown when ever someone tried to sneak up on him. Instead he opted to stare dumbly at her.

It was bothering him how they were in such close proximity of one another that they were nearly cheek to cheek and he was practically cemented in place. He didn't understand why he didn't respond – maybe this was some strange form of him trying to be polite by not shoving her off or using unkind words – but the irritation crawled under his skin and he could feel the tiny hairs on the back of his neck prickle in annoyance and sending a tingling sensation down his spine.

He blamed it on being startled while he was completely off guard. Yes… shock, that was it. Clearly Ike couldn't make any movement because he was still recovering from shock. Never mind the fact that her arms were still tightly clutching him or that his cobalt eyes were locked in some sort of a staring match with her cerulean orbs… or that she had this alluring aroma.

Ike would've shaken his head if he could. _'All women naturally smell nice,'_ he told himself. And in his experience with Samus, Peach, and Zelda, it was true. Sometimes when he was around the three women he felt his nose was driven crazy by their fragrances that would echo off their bodies in waves. Sometimes it was overbearing, other times it was a refreshing change from the typically unpleasant odors emitted from nearly half of all the other fighters.

Peach smelled of the sweet innocence that was cherry blossoms. Zelda had the distinct scent of lavender; it was a rich soothing fragrance and suited her well but also rather typical for a Princess like her, nothing surprising or out of the ordinary there. Samus on the other hand has a loud, dynamic and spicy scent of amber, it was a scent Ike never expected for a woman but it was also very overpowering.

This blue haired girl though, she smelled different.

She smelled fresh and crisp. Her aroma was light and airy; it wasn't such an obvious and unnaturally strong natural smell like the other three. Her aroma was subtle just enough to catch interest and satisfy someone's sense of smell.

She smelled like jasmine, Ike realized after a moment of drinking in her soothing scent. A pleasant odor he was very familiar with and had captured his interest on many occasions before.

But Ike digressed. Dismissing her enticing aroma before it brought on a wave of unwanted nostalgia, his mouth had finally decided to cooperate with him and actually form words rather than be clenched shut.

"I'd very much appreciate it if you would be so kind as to release me," the swordsman stated bluntly. It wasn't a request, it was a demand.

He felt a wave of relief and less pressure and weight on his back when she quickly let go of him and she apologized profusely with frantic bows as she backed away from the couch and nearly stumbled backwards over her own two feet.

Fox, the first spectator to recover from the strange sight, shook his head when something clicked in his head.

"Hey," his sharp bark interrupted the girl's never ending apologies that just seemed to roll off her tongue and spill out her mouth. "You said you were looking for Marth?" Her head snapped up in interest and she stared at the vulpine before giving a frantic nod.

"Yes! Would you happen to know where he is?"

Falco spoke up with a sneer, "Pretty boy is in Master Hand's office."

She blinked at the avian with a blank expression. "Where's that?" She asked.

For a fraction of a second, there was a mischievous glint in Falco's eyes. This generally meant he was scheming, and when Falco schemed, bad things happened as a result.

"Well ya' see, his office is right down the hall and you can burst right on in there and –!"

Fox abruptly shut the bird up by smacking him upside the head. He gave his partner a warning glare before turning back to the women with a sheepish smile. "Ignore him; really, he's just been having a bad day."

"Gee, I wonder why," Falco mumbled sarcastically under his breath while casting Fox a seething glower.

Fox rolled his eyes and ignored the avian. "Anyways, Marth left just a little while ago so he ought to be back soon and before you know it. So don't worry about it, er, uh," Fox fumbled as he searched for a name.

Noticing the lack of introduction she gave a small curtsy. "Oh, right, where are my manners? I am Sheeda, Princess of Talis."

Fox rose to his feet and gave a slight bow of respect. "And I am Fox McCloud, leader of Star Fox. And the ill-tempered fellow right there is Falco Lombardi, my second-in-command," Fox added while jutting his thumb behind him to indicate said pilot.

"I can introduce myself thank you very much!" Falco snapped irritably.

Fox nervously scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "Like I said, ignore him. He's usually not like this though, today is just a bad day," Fox vouched for his friend's sake.

Sheeda just shrugged in response to show she didn't let it get to her. Instead she was fixated on the blue-haired mercenary who hadn't introduced himself yet – besides the two creatures that had made it clear with the seething look in their eyes that they wanted to rid the room of the disturbances and had no intentions of making small talk or formal introductions.

For a split second he looked at her in interest and she gave him a small smile, only to get a snort in response before he looked away sharply. Sheeda's grin faltered and she gave the friendly vulpine a questioning look.

"That's Ike, leader of a band of mercenaries of some-sort," Fox explained as he searched his memories for small details and personal experiences. "He doesn't talk much, so don't take anything too personal," He whispered.

Sheeda blinked at the back of Ike's head. He's right there, surely he could hear Fox. But then again, with his unresponsive stoic posture it seemed he either didn't mind or he simply choose to ignore it.

She would've whispered back to Fox inquiring why exactly was Ike so standoffish but –

"_If the four of you insignificant beings wish to continue this idle chat of yours, take it elsewhere so Lucario and I can finish our game in peace!"_

"_Honestly Mewtwo, how have you put up with such nuisances and nescience for all this time?"_

Fox, ever the peacemaker, stepped in. "Alright alright already. Hold your pokeballs, we'll leave." He wordlessly grabbed Sheeda's wrist and began to lead her out the room. "C'mon Sheeda, we'll wait outside Master Hand's office for Marth."

If there was one thing Sheeda had concluded from entering that room, it was that she only knew Fox for a few minutes and she already liked him. She wondered if she would meet other friendly fighters like him rather than loners like Ike or characters like Falco with an overwhelming sense of arrogance, pride and cockiness that would put Hardin to shame.

Either way, it didn't really matter to her. Even if everyone else were brutes with tempers and hostility, she didn't travel all this way for nothing. She came to see Marth, her dearest friend. Sheeda held her hands to her chest and felt her heart flutter once more as she thought about the Prince of Altea.

She allowed a wistful dreamy sigh to pass through her lips as she envisioned him. His smile, his voice, his etiquette, the way he would swipe those annoying fringes out of his face…

"Sheeda? Are you alright? You look ready to pass out," Fox observed as he stared at the Princess of Talis curiously.

Sheeda nearly broke out in a giggling fit. The blue-haired woman managed to stifle her laughter with a gloved hand but even though she bit down on her bottom lip, she couldn't completely suppress the wide grin plastered across her face. She felt her feet shuffle impatiently and she felt the jitters run up and down her body like an electric shock. She didn't understand the way she was acting at the moment. Was it excitement? Anxiety? Anticipation?

Fox cocked an eyebrow at Sheeda and questioned her sanity for a brief moment as one hand concealed her giggles – what was so funny? – and the other clutched her side.

"Oh, no, I'm fine Fox. Don't worry about me; just continue to lead the way!" She replied giddily.

Fox shrugged and lead her to the doors of Master Hand's office where they would wait in silence for Marth's arrival. Thankfully it was a short wait since not more than a mere few moments after they arrived, Marth had exited the doors.

The first thing Marth saw was Fox and the prince raised an eyebrow in question as to what he was doing here. But before he received an answer he felt someone collide with his body and latch its arms around his neck. He had nearly fallen backwards from the force of the blow but quickly regained his balance and grabbed the stranger before she became acquainted with the floor.

Clutching her shoulders and staring at her face, he nearly took a step back in surprise. "Sheeda?" He whispered with the slight hint of astonishment.

She gave a small nod and smile for she had became too tongue tied to speak.

Sheeda nearly shivered in delight from the tender touch of his hands on her shoulders. She felt her heart pounding so hard in her chest she was surprised nobody could hear it. The gentle scent of crisp linen wafted and teased her nose just begging her to bury her head in his chest and inhale that alluring aroma of his. Her knees began to quiver when he flashed that brilliant smile of his and she began to wonder if her body suddenly became gelatin. That fluttery feeling in her chest worked its way all around her body, mainly between her stomach, heart, and head which gave her a lightheaded sensation even stronger than before.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he brushed stray tresses of teal hair off her shoulders in affection.

"I-I ju-just thought tha-that'd it'd be n-nice t-to see you is all. I-is that a pr-problem?" She stuttered as the words clumsily tripped over each other and escaped her trembling lips. Silently she cursed herself for not being able to remain a collected composure in his presence.

'_What's happening to me? It's just Marth; he shouldn't be having this effect on me.'_

But deep down inside, she knew why she acted this way in his presence. Normally, she would be able to keep a composed appearance around him in such close proximity, but since it had been so long since she last saw him, the barriers had broke and she felt a wave of bottled up nervousness crash into her body and cleanse her in the unpleasant sensation.

…And secretly she liked it.

It was odd and inexplicable, but Sheeda actually seemed to get a kick out of the unfamiliar feeling. She enjoyed the thrill she would get from the excitement that would skyrocket throughout her body when she was near him. It made her more alert and more observant of Marth. She would commit every single moment to memory in her state of anxiousness and slight embarrassment over her own actions. Perhaps part of it was due the fact that when one makes a fool of oneself they remember the moment crystal clear while others would toss the memories aside to become a hazy indistinguishable memory.

She felt a slight squeeze on her shoulders and Sheeda looked up at Marth and he gave her a warm smile. "Of course it's not a problem!" He replied giving her a tight friendly embrace.

Sheeda felt like melting as she began to drown his aroma and melt into his warm embrace. She felt like a fool for succumbing to these silly friendly gestures between close friends, but she just couldn't help it. It had been far too long since she had last seen him, so even the most nonromantic contact sent her into a tizzy; she'll take what she can get at this point.

"Oh, hey Marth how'd Master Hand's… erm, am I interrupting something?" A sudden voice interrupted the pair.

Marth pulled back sharply and Sheeda's shoulders slumped in disappointment. She saw a blonde and a brunette with pointy ears gazing at the two in interest and Sheeda suddenly found herself fighting the desire to give them a glare that would make them turn on their heels and run.

Marth was completely unfazed by the interruption and ran a hand through his hair with a small embarrassed smile. "Oh, no it was nothing. This is my friend Sheeda," He told the two. "Sheeda," he turned to Sheeda and pointed at the blonde man who gave a small wave, "That's Link the proclaimed Hero of Time…" He trailed off and pointed at the brunette woman who smiled at her.

"And this is Princess Zelda of Hyrule. And of course you have already met Fox," Marth finished as he indicated the pilot who was still silently watching everything.

Once more, Sheeda gave a small curtsy after all the formal greetings were exchanged and inwardly she groaned. It was going to be a long day, and she realized it would be even longer till she could be alone with him.

* * *

**A/N: I am not going to lie. This chapter literally got the plot nowhere (alright, maybe a little bit somewhere) but you know what? I had lots of fun writing it. Most of this chapter was me challenging myself on description, sure it wasn't the greatest but like I said, I had fun with it. Really long ass ranting ahead, feel free to skip wall of texts.**

**As for why I went crazy on the sense of smell? Mainly cause I believe of the five senses, smell is the second most important one. Why? I really don't know maybe because everything and everyone has a distinct smell that sets things apart. Either way, I experimented with a few scents for a good half hour to find some of the ones I was looking for (aka, I raided my mother's perfume cabinet and searched the net.)**

**No. Peach doesn't smell like peaches cause that is way too cliché and obvious for my tastes. And yes, I realize I made Sheeda a teensy-weensy fangirlish, but in her defense she's only human and can also crumble under the influence that is the overwhelming emotions that are crushes and such.**

**Another important thing I should bring up: Marth and Sheeda are based on their FE3 counterparts. Why? Mainly because from what I gather Melee!Marth and Brawl!Marth designs are based off of his FE3 appearance (which he's either 20 or 21) rather than his pants-less FE1 version (thank god. The irony? Marth looked more manly with no pants than he does now XD) So I figured it'd only be right if I used FE3 Sheeda (who is late teens – 21 at the oldest, besides, I despised her FE1 design, well, everyone looks… erm, odd to say the least in FE1, at least the manga is pretty) And no, they're not engage/married -watches as Crystal Daggers dances with joy but still plots to kill Sheeda-**

**Anyways, you know the drill. Reviews/Constructive Criticism is always appreciated. Reviewer replies shall be sent out in the next few days or so.**

**Self-Critique: A bit repetitive and draggy in some spots, kind of fillerish-but-not-really, first half is clunky/confusing with my constant change in POVs.**


End file.
